


Dust

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [92]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: There are times when it might be necessary to keep the TARDIS tidy.[Prompt 92 – Dust]





	Dust

“Ah, here we are,” the Doctor says, slowly staggering into the room with a huge book in their arms.

“Need any help there, Doctor?” Ian says, but the Doctor shakes their head.

“No, I’m fine, Chatterton,” they say; Ian raises his eyebrows and Susan giggles.

The Doctor dumps the book on the table with a massive thud; a huge cloud of dust explodes from the book, flooding the air. They all start coughing, Barbara waving her hand in front of her face, attempting to stop the dust going into her mouth.

When the dust cloud has mostly cleared, Barbara looks at the Doctor. Unlike Ian, they don’t seem particularly bothered by the dust.

“See, Doctor, this is what happens when you never clean your TARDIS,” Ian says, brushing dust out of his hair.

“Well you live here too, and I never see you cleaning the TARDIS,” the Doctor says.

“Grandfather has a point,” Susan says, and the Doctor smiles.

Shaking her head as they bicker, Barbara pulls the book towards her. She traces the dusty lettering on the cover and smiles.

“Maybe this will help us solve this problem,” she says as Ian and the Doctor bicker and Susan laughs.


End file.
